


Darkness

by triple6s (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dark, Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, References to Depression, Sad Ending, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/triple6s
Summary: PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO WARNINGS: Dark, hints to suicide and self harm.this was really just spur of the moment I have been lacking with writing because I've been feeling pretty uninspired to write any stories.This really isnt how I'm feeling right now, I just wrote what I felt was right. this is a different type of writing than I'm used to so I hope you like it.





	Darkness

Darkness. That's what it is. Complete and utter darkness.

That's what this feeling is. It consumes him, takes over his body and forces him to do things he normally would not do. 

Or maybe he would do them but is sane enough to think about the consequences. To not do it despite every voice in his head yelling do it, do it, DO IT. 

This is a completely different person, unknown, but there nonetheless. Unknown in the sense that it does not have a name but not indescribable.

This person takes over his body and does to it what they want. Today It might be a canvas of intricate lines and shining red. Drip, drip, dripping like the sound of the untouched faucet. Drip, drip, dripping. 

Tomorrow it might be a disposal for anything. Food, alcohol, cum. Just to throw it all up and repeat. Like a never ending cycle but it does end. Or does it?

The next day, maybe it will leave and give his body a rest. Sleep, sleep, sleep. No rinse and repeat just sleep, sleep, sleep. No time to eat just sleep, sleep, sleep. 

Then finally his body is his again. Awakening to knocks on the door. They are your friends who care and love you. 

No they don't, yes they do, no they don't. They do, they do, THEY DO. 

Opening the door, when did you get up, you have clothes on. When did you get dressed. 

People, in your home, in your space. Not people friends, family. 

Laughter, so much laughter and noise. A refreshing sound. 

No longer is it darkness, the never ending void. You eat an actual meal, shower, watch movies, talk. Not a lot but it was done enough. Small chuckles here and there. 

Then one by one it's gone. Silence. Darkness. So dark, too dark. So quiet, too quiet.

Repeat, repeat, repeat. That's all it does. Repeat, repeat, repeat. 

It's back, you fight for control but it's back it's stronger than last time. You try, you try, you try, YOU TRIED.

You tried, and tried, and tried. It was too strong, it took over once again. You tried to come back but it pushed you farther and farther away.

You took 1 step forward it pushed you 10 steps back. Constantly. Over and over and over and over.

Your body is not theirs, they control it. It becomes a canvas more often than not, a disposal looking for minuscule amounts of pleasure. 

Enough to keep you at ease but not enough for you to get strong enough and come back. To claim your body back. 

You tried is all you can say. You fought, you did, you fought. Yes you did, you TRIED. 

It was never enough they were always stronger they got stronger and stronger and stronger. 

Now all your body is, is a canvas. Full of intricate lines painting the water a beautiful pink. 

You are at peace, finally, at last. It is no longer there and neither are you but neither are they and that is what matters.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my new Twitter @onianicole


End file.
